


Don't Look

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Carlos and Akane in the meat locker. (Febuwhump day 23 - "Don't look!")
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Look

Pinpricks traveled their way across Carlos' skin.

And this time it had nothing to do with the fact that he was currently standing inside a meat locker, the freezing air barely noticeable anymore. No, he was staring at the disembodied head of-

"Akane." His voice trembled, the force behind it lost and he couldn't breathe, couldn't see. His vision was swimming in and out of focus. "Akane, don't come in here."

He knew it was a stupid thing to say a moment later as she was rounding the corner – because of course if you tell Akane not to do something she would do it without hesitation. He heard her foot catch on the threshold into the freezer, heard her gasp.

Carlos spun around, threw his hands to either side of his body as if somehow that alone would be enough to shield her from the horrible sight in front of them. He could tell by her face paling that she had seen away, could tell from the way her eyes grew wide and started brimming with tears. Her knees buckling instantly.

"Akane, Don't look!" It was a desperate plea too late to be of much use. Akane's sharp shriek cut through a moment later, her hands held in front of her mouth as if she wanted to smother her own cries. Without giving it a second thought, Carlos strode forward, kneeled in front of her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

It did nothing – absolutely nothing – to ease the pain inside Carlos. He could not even begin to comprehend that hurt reflected in Akane's eyes. And he felt the ring, the promise, the dice roll. He felt all of it at once and had no grasp on what it meant, the thoughts evaporating like smoke in the air as soon as they came to him.

He barely had time to have gotten to know Junpei and yet it felt like Carlos was losing a close friend.

Another cry tore through Akane's body and he pulled her closer, pouring all of his weaning strength into keeping her grounded. There wasn't anything Carlos could do.

For the first time since the fire that took his parents, he felt truly powerless.

Akane's breathing hitched, sobs turning silent as she lost the energy to cry. She muttered Junpei's name into his shoulder over and over again. Carlos stroked her hair idly, unable to do anything for her. But he knew what he would do for his sister when she needed to be calmed down, and if it could offer some comfort then that was all Carlos could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Febuwhump, requested by Anonymous. Come throw me some requests on [Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
